In a laparoscopic roux-en-y gastric bypass procedure, a small stomach pouch is created from the stomach. FIG. 1 illustrates a schematic view of the completed bypass. The small intestine is cut into two pieces 100a, 100b. The portion 100b of the small intestine below the cut line is connected to the newly created small stomach pouch 110 to form the route through which food will pass. The portion 100a of the small intestine above the cut line is reconnected to the small intestine 100c further down the gastrointestinal tract from the newly created small stomach pouch 110. This connection allows for the transport of the bile and pancreatic fluid need for digestion to the gastrointestinal tract. The newly routed small intestine forms a “Y” shape, thus giving the procedure its name.
A circular stapler is used to form an anastomosis between the newly created stomach pouch and the portion of the small intestine below the cut line and between the small intestine and the portion of the small intestine above the cut line. Current circular staplers include a stapler head and a separate anvil head that are inserted through two different holes in the body. For example, the stapler head may be inserted through a trocar in the small intestines, and the anvil head may be passed down the esophagus or placed through a gastrotomy and subsequently encapsulated in the newly created stomach pouch, such as shown in FIGS. 2A and 2B. The stapler head and the anvil head are brought together and connected adjacent the site of the anastomosis. However, aligning the stapler head and the anvil head is time consuming and presents additional risks to the patient. Specifically, if passed down the esophagus, the procedure can result in esophageal or hypopharyngeal injury. If placed through a gastrotomy, the procedure can result in an enlarged trocar site and requires an additional opening and closing of a stomach hole. FIG. 3 illustrates a typical two-piece stapler that has been brought together with the stapler head to complete the anastomosis procedure.
Thus, there is a need in the art for an improved circular stapler that improves the anastomosis procedure by reducing the length, difficulty, and risks associated with the procedure.